hetaliafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lista paringów
Poniżej znajduje się lista paringów używanych w fandomie Hetalii. Niektóre z nich są na podstawie małych poszlak w mandze, pozostałe zaś są jedynie wymysłem fanów. Paringi heteroseksualne Ameryka/Białoruś * Ameryka i Białoruś * Znany jako: AmeBel/AmeBela, AlNata (アルナタ) Całkiem popularny ship hetero przedstawiany zazwyczaj jako relacja z mieszanymi uczuciami (miłość połączona z nienawiścią). Mimo że obydwoje nie zostali pokazani razem w mandze, w pasku Starsza i Młodsza Siostra Rosji ''można znaleźć wzmiankę o tym, że po upadku Związku Radzieckiego Białoruś stała się dla Ameryki czymś w rodzaju młodszej siostry. '''Ameryka/Tajwan' * Ameryka i Tajwan * Znany jako: AmeTai, Śliwkowy shake (梅シェイク) Niesławny paring, który nie ma żadnych podstaw w mandze. Tylko historia pomiędzy tymi postaciami sugeruje, że Ameryka myśli o Tajwanie jak o swojej młodszej siostrze. Ship głównie tworzony przez tajwański fandom. Ameryka/Ukraina * Ameryka i Ukraina * Znany jako: AmeUkr (米ウク), Para XXL (スーパーサイズコンビ) Niesławny paring hetero, w którym postaci nie miały ze sobą żadnej interakcji. W pasku Starsza i Młodsza Siostra Rosji ''zostało wspomniane, że po rozpadzie Związku Radzieckiego Ukraina zaprzyjaźniła się z Ameryką. Ship opiera się głównie na bliskich relacjach tych państw. '''Anglia/Seszele' * Anglia i Seszele * Znany jako: UKSey, EngSey, EngSe (英セー), Federacja Tsundere (ツンデ連邦) Popularny paring mający swoje podstawy głównie w grach Gakuen Hetalia i Gakuen Hetalia Portable. W Gakuen Hetalii, kiedy Seszele wchodzi po raz pierwszy do akademii, spotyka tam Anglię, który przypina jej obrożę i ogłasza, że dziewczyna stała się właśnie jego nową kolonią. W grze - ku jej głębokiej rozpaczy - traktuje ją jak pokojówkę. Seszele rozmawia przy nim po francusku, gdyż wie, że to Anglię wkurza, ponieważ nienawidzi on tego języka (mówi jej "Goodnight", a ona odpowiada "Oui"). Ich relacja nie została pokazana poza światem gry, lecz w jednej scenie mangii Seszele wydaje się być na niego wkurzona. Seszele nie przeszkadza to, że Anglia jest tsundere; uważa to za coś słodkiego i ujmującego. Anglia/Tajwan * Anglia i Tajwan * Znany jako: Śliwkowa herbata, EngWan Rzadki paring hetero, w którym postacie nie miały jeszcze żadnej interakcji w mandze. W fanfikach powszechnym jest to, że Anglia zachowuje się jak prawdziwy gentleman, a Tajwan - jak osobowość tsundere. Austria/Węgry Strona główna: Austria/Węgry * Austria i Węgry * Znany jako: AusHun/HunAus, Spokojna para (ほんわか夫婦) Popularny paring będący jedynym heteroseksualnym i "celowym" kanonicznym shipem, który wywodzi się bezpośrednio z małżeństwa Austrii i Węgier (Imperium Austro-Węgierskie). Chiny/Tajwan * Chiny i Tajwan * Znany jako: ChuTai, Chińskie rodzeństwo (中華兄妹) Rzadki paring hetero. Ich relacja jest zazwyczaj przedstawiana pełna smutku i cierpienia na podstawie obecnym sporze pomiędzy obydwoma krajami. Chiny wydaje się bardzo wkurzać Tajwan, co zostało pokazane w jednym szkicu, gdy dziewczyna dotyka go palcem i mówi, żeby zostawił Japonię w spokoju. Nie wiadomo, jaki stosunek ma do niej Chiny, ale na niektórych fanowskich pracach można zobaczyć, że chce się z nią ożenić, co prawdopodobnie odnosi się do tego, że Chińska Republika Ludowa chciałaby ponownie zjednoczyć się z Tajwanem. Można założyć, że wszystkie uczucia Chin byłyby jednostronne (Tajwan by ich nie odwzajemniła). Francja/Seszele * Francja i Seszele * Znany jako: FrSe, FraSey, Kokardkowa para (リボン組) Paring hetero pochodzący z gry Gakuen Hetalia. Zostało powiedziane, że mała Seszele od razu wzbudziła zainteresowanie Francji, gdy ten tylko ją odkrył. Później, w pasku Świątecznego Szału 2007, Francja próbował rozebrać Seszele, powodując u niej lęk. Powiedział również Finlandii, że jego gierki były ogromnie inspirowane tym, że "jego dziewczyna" (Seszele) go zostawiła. Hiszpania/Belgia * Hiszpania i Belgia * Znany jako: SpaBel, Pomarańczowy wafelek (オレンジワッフル) Całkiem popularny paring hetero. Belgia wydaje się bardzo dobrze dogadywać z Hiszpanią, w przeciwieństwie do swojego brata, Holandii. W jednej CD dramie Hiszpania pomaga dziewczynie z praniem i opieką nad Romano. Czerpią przyjemność ze wspólnych posiłków i z churrosów, które Hiszpan zrobił wraz z małym Romano. Gdy jej brat ją opuścił, aby stać się niepodległym państwem, Belgia nie tylko została w domu Hiszpanii, lecz także walczyła z nim przeciwko bratu. W Bożym Narodzeniu 2011 ''została zaatakowana przez parallel Hiszpanię, a zatrzymała go, dając mu swój szal. Wtedy zakochał się w niej, chociaż ona nie wydawała się tego zauważyć. '''Holandia/Belgia' * Holandia i Belgia * Znany jako: Tulipanowe rodzeństwo (チューリップ兄妹) Kazirodczy paring hetero. Ich relacja jest często przedstawiana jako miłość i nienawiść jednocześnie. Hong Kong/Tajwan * Hong Kong i Tajwan * Znany jako: HongTai Rzadki paring hetero prawdopodobnie na podstawie roli, którą terytorium Hong Kongu zwykło mieć w stosunkach między Chinami a Tajwanem jako były pośrednik pomiędzy dwoma państwami. Oba kraje nadal mają niezwiązane z rządem układy. Islandia/Liechtenstein * Islandia i Liechtenstein * Znany jako: IceLiech, Para młodszego rodzeństwa (リ トル弟妹コンビ) Żartobliwy paring. Jeśli chodzi o politykę, Islandia i Liechtenstein (tak samo jak ich bracia, Norwegia i Szwajcaria) są jedynymi członkami Europejskiego Stowarzyszenia Wolnego Handlu. Dodatkowo obydwoje są małymi państwami, jak również były kiedyś rządzone przez sławne imperia; Islandia przez unię kalmarską i Królestwo Danii i Norwegii, a Liechtenstein przez dynastię Habsburgów. Paring jest czasem nazywany "kokardkowym paringiem" (ribbon pairing) przez kokardki, które obie nacje noszą na piersiach. Japonia/Tajwan Strona główna: Japonia/Tajwan * Japonia i Tajwan * Znany jako: JapTai, Śliwka i Chryzantema (菊と梅), Kikuwan (菊湾) Częściowo popularny paring, w którym obie postaci nie miały ze sobą większych interakcji. Kanada/Ukraina * Kanada i Ukraina * Znany jako: CanUkr Paring hetero, który ma swoje podłoże w wspólnej historii obydwóch państw (mimo że postaci nie miały jeszcze ani jednej interakcji w mandze). Wiele Ukraińców wyemigrowało (i nadal emigruje) do Kanady, co jest według fanów jednym z czynników, dzięki któremu mają oni pozytywne relacje. Kanada wspierała również walkę Ukrainy o niepodległość, co jest kolejnym argumentem wspierającym ich bliską relację. Fani wierzą, że podobne osobowości zbliżyły ich do siebie. Często przedstawiają Ukrainę jako jedną z niewielu nacji, które mogą widzieć Kanadę i odróżnić go od Ameryki. Obie postaci wydają się być "poniewierane" - Kanada przez to, że nigdy nikt go nie widzi/rozpoznaje/odróżnia od Ameryki, a Ukraina przez swoją relację i sytuację z Rosją. Litwa/Białoruś Strona główna: Litwa/Białoruś * Litwa i Białoruś * Znany jako: LitBel, LietBela (リトベラ), Para bocianów (コウノトリ組) Całkiem popularny, jednostonny paring hetero, w którym Litwa czuje coś do Białorusi, lecz dziewczyna nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć; zamiast tego kocha swojego brata i wspomniane jest, że nienawidzi Litwy z całej siły. Polska/Ukraina * Polska i Ukraina * Znany jako: PolUkr Rzadki paring, którego podstawą jest wspólna historia oraz kultura Polski i Ukrainy. Do tej pory obie postaci nie miały ze sobą żadnych interakcji w mandze czy webcomicach. Polska/Węgry Strona główna: Polska/Węgry * Polska i Węgry * Znany jako: PolHun/PoHu, Dzień przyjaźni (友情記念日) Całkiem popularny paring hetero, który ma swoje podłoże w historii obydwóch nacji i choć postacie nigdy nie pojawiły się oficjalnie razem w kanonicznych źródłach, to wciąż nie ujmuje mu to popularności. W profilach postaci zostało wspomniane, że są w bardzo dobrych relacjach. Prusy/Węgry Strona główna: Prusy/Węgry * Prusy i Węgry * Znany jako: PruHun, GilEli (ギルエリ), Kwiat i kurczak (ぴよ花) Popularny paring hetero, w którym obie postacie mają ze sobą wiele kanonicznych interakcji. Widziany przez fandom jako nieodwzajemniona miłość zazdrosnego o związek Węgier i Austrii Prus. Romano/Belgia * Włochy Południowe i Belgia * Znany jako: RomaBel (ロマベル), Giermki (子分ズ) Prawdopodobnie jednostronny paring hetero. Jako dziecko, Romano był zauroczony w Belgii (która była od niego starsza). Chciał ją pocałować, lecz speszył się, gdy zaproponowała, że pocałuje go w policzek. Później Belgia ujawniła, że tylko się z nim droczyła i poczuła się przez to źle. Romano był także zdenerwowany i plątał mu się język, gdy Belgia pochwaliła go za wykonanie ciężkiej pracy, a chłopak tak się wtedy zestresował, że z pokorą przyznał, że wcale tak bardzo nie pracował. Nie wiadomo, jak aktualnie wygląda ich relacja, ale w jednym wycofanym pasku spędzali razem czas, dlatego najprawdopodobniej ich więź jest pozytywna. Rosja/Białoruś Strona główna: Rosja/Białoruś * Rosja i Białoruś * Znany jako: BelaRus/RusBela, RusBel, IvaNata (イヴァナタ), Yandere brat i siostra (ヤンデレ兄妹) Popularny jednostronny paring, w którym Białoruś kocha swojego brata i chce się z nim pobrać. Jest jedynym kanonicznym (nie licząc Austrii/Węgier) paringiem i jedyną kanoniczną romantyczną relacją, która jest kazirodcza. Rumunia/Węgry * Rumunia i Węgry * Znany jako: RomHun/HunRom Paring najczęściej przedstawiany jako trudna relacja z mieszanymi uczuciami (postacie czują do siebie miłość i nienawiść równocześnie), głównie ze względu na swoją wspólną historię i notatce w biografii Węgier, że często dokuczają sobie nawzajem. Sealand/Wy * Sealand i Wy * Znany jako: SeaWy Niepopularny paring hetero, w którym obie postacie połączyła przyjaźń i to, że obie są mikronacjami dążącymi do uznania ich na arenie międzynarodowej. Seborga/Monako * Seborga i Monako * Znany jako: SebMona (セボモナ) Paring hetero mający swoje podstawy we wspólnej historii obu mikronacji, jak i interakcji postaci w trakcie wydarzenia bożonarodzeniowego 2011. Seborga zaprosił wtedy Monako na wspólny obiad, a dziewczyna mówi, że mogłaby się na nim zjawić. Gdy chłopak radośnie mówi o rzeczach, które mogliby robić, Monako zgadza się pod jednym warunkiem - pokona ją w pokera. Chociaż Seborga koniec końców przegrywa, Monako i tak idzie z nim na wspomniany obiad. Szwajcaria/Belgia * Szwajcaria i Belgia * Znany jako: ?? Mało znany paring stworzony przez fanów. Głównym jego motywem jest szwajcarska oraz belgijska czekolada. Szwajcaria/Liechtenstein Strona główna: Szwajcaria/Liechtenstein * Szwajcaria i Liechtenstein * Znany jako: SwissLiech, Neutralne rodzeństwo (中立兄妹) Jeden z najpopularniejszych paringów hetero. Jest on połowicznie kazirodczy, gdyż mimo że obie postaci nie są ze sobą spokrewnione, Szwajcaria uratował i zaadoptował Liechtenstein, która teraz zwraca się do niego jak do brata. Paringi homoseksualne żeńskie Białoruś/Ukraina * Białoruś i Ukraina * Znany jako: BelaUkr, Śnieżnoskóre siostry (雪肌姉妹) Rzadki, niekanoniczny paring homoseksualny. Białoruś i Ukraina często są rysowane (i tym samym shipowane) razem przez fanów yuri (związków kobiety z kobietą). Obie są siostrami Rosji (co tworzy z shipu kazirodztwo) i najprawdopodobniej shipowane są ze sobą ze względu na to, że są jednymi z nielicznych kobiet, które miały jakąkolwiek interakcję w mandze. Białoruś/Liechtenstein Tajwan/Wietnam Paringi homoseksualne męskie Ameryka/Anglia Strona główna: Ameryka/Anglia * Ameryka i Anglia * Znany jako: USUK, JOKER, AlAsa (アルアサ) Jeden z najpopularniejszych paringów w uniwersum Hetalii. Jest bardziej rozpoznawalny zagranicą aniżeli w Polsce, choć i tu cieszy się niemałą sławą. Ameryka/Estonia * Ameryka i Estonia * Znany jako: AmeEst Gdy strony internetowe Estonii zostały zhackowane i przemienione na strony prorosyjskie, Ameryka przybył, aby pomóc znaleźć winowajcę. Później Ameryka poprosił o rolę w niezależnym filmie Estonii i stworzył "naprawdę zaczepistą końcówkę". Wydaje się, że paring jest w większości fanowski. Ameryka/Japonia Strona główna: Ameryka/Japonia * Ameryka i Japonia * Znany jako: AmeriPan, AlKiku (アル菊), Nieidentyczna para (デコボコンビ) Popularny paring homoseksualny, stworzony na podstawie całkiem przyjaznej relacji obydwóch postaci. Ameryka/Kanada Strona główna: Ameryka/Kanada * Ameryka i Kanada * Znany jako: AmeCan/CanAme, Americest/Americacest, Północnoamerykańscy bracia (北米兄弟) Ameryka/Korea * Ameryka i Korea Południowa * Znany jako: AmerKo, AmeKo, Burger kimchi (キムチバーガー) Homoseksualny paring, w którym postacie nie miały za dużo interakcji w webcomicu, a cała ich podstawy leży we wspólnej historii obu państw. Ameryka był sojusznikiem Korei Południowej w trakcie Wojny Koreańskiej, a po niej oba kraje utrzymały ze sobą bliskie relacje. Jedyna kanoniczna interakcja postaci była w trakcie spotkania, na którym Korea nie zgodził się z Japonią, ale zgodził się z Ameryką, chociaż obie postacie zgadzały się na to samo. Ameryka i Korea wspólnie pojawili się w pasku "Najlepiej jak potrafisz! Japońskie przekąski!", ale nie mieli ze sobą żadnej interakcji. Korea wspomniał również Amerykę w pasku "Piersi ponad wszystko", gdy Japonia nie pozwolił mu dotknąć jego klatki piersiowej, na co Korea odparł: "Jeśli nie pozwolisz mi ich dotknąć, nakręcę film... A potem pokażę go Ameryce...". Nie jest jasne, dlaczego miałby oglądać go z Ameryką, niemniej jednak spekuluje się, że to ze względu na ich historyczne bliskie relacje. Ameryka/Litwa Strona główna: Ameryka/Litwa * Ameryka i Litwa * Znany jako: AmeLith, AmeLiet, AlTori (アルトリ), Kawowa para (コーヒー組) Fanowski paring na podstawie dobrych relacji postaci w trakcie pobytu Litwy w domu Ameryki. Ameryka/Molossia * Ameryka i Molossia * Znany jako: AmeMol, モロ米 (MoroBei) Homoseksualny paring na podstawie prac fanowskich z Pivixa. Ich jedyna kanoniczna relacja pojawiła się w bonusie wydarzenia bożonarodzeniowego 2011 ''- Molossia jest zawstydzony przypadkowym pokazanie Sealandii i innym mikronacjom jego delikatniejszej strony, więc, będąc na skraju załamania nerwowego, wyładowuje swoją złość na Ameryce. Zdziwiony Ameryka mówi, że Molossia zwykł być taką łagodną osobą, co bardziej zawstydza chłopaka. Notatki mówią, że Molossia nie jest w stanie sprzeciwiać się Ameryce, co zostało pokazane w dodatkowej ilustracji, gdy grzecznie wita się w Amerykaninem. '''Ameryka/Rosja' Strona główna: Ameryka/Rosja * Ameryka i Rosja * Znany jako: RusAme/AmeRus, RussiAmerica, Zimna wojna (冷たい戦争), Para "Czekając na wiosnę" (春待ち組) Popularny homoseksualny paring. Wydaje się, że fani połączyli ich razem ze względu na wspólną, historyczną rywalizację obu państw oraz pasywno-agresywnych momentach, które pojawiły się w mandze. Anglia/Francja Dość popularny paring pochodzi z odcinka dwunastego z "Hetalii Axis Power", gdy Francja prosi Anglię aby podpisał z nim akt zawarcia małżeństwa, gdyż inaczej umrze. *Inna nazwa paringu to FrUK. Anglia/Hiszpania Anglia/Japonia Pairing, który został spopularyzowany przez odcinek w którym Anglia szukał przyjaciół i dowiedział się, że Japonia również ich poszukuje. Inne nazwy pairingu to: Island-Nation Alliance. Anglia/Norwegia Pairing, który wywodzi się z faktu, że Anglia i Norwegia potrafią widzieć magiczne istoty. Inna nazwa pairingu to Fairy Pair. Anglia/Prusy Anglia/Rosja Anglia/Włochy Północne Pairing, który zasłynął z przedstawienia Anglii i Włoch jako aniołów (Anglia został przedstawiony jako anioł w Britannia Angel ''a Włochy jako anioł w wersji chibi), przez co jest znany również pod nazwą '''Angel Team'. Nie jest on jednak znany tak bardzo jak np.AsaKiku. Austria/Niemcy Pairing, który zasłynął głównie z aneksji Austrii przez Niemcy w mandze. Inna nazwa pairingu to Wurstorte '(połączenie słów ''wurstkiełbasa ''i ''torte słynie z pysznych wyrobów cukierniczych). '''Austria/Prusy Pairing, który wziął się głównie z wydarzeń z mangi (wojna prusko-austriacka czy też słynne powiększenie vital regions ''Austrii). Inna nazwa to '''Water and Oil Pair', ze względu na fakt, że charaktery Prus i Austrii znacząco się różnią i nie potrafią się zgrać. Austria/Szwajcaria Pairing, który ma swoją podstawę w roślinie jaką mają oba kraje oraz relacji (która jest skomplikowana). Inna nazwa pairing to Edelweiss '''(szarotka). '''Austria/Turcja Mało znany pairing bez wystąpienia w mandze. Inna nazwa pairingu to Dönertorte '(dosł. ''Obrotoweciasto). '''Chiny/Japonia Chiny/Korea Chiny/Rosja Dania/Norwegia Dania/Szwecja Estonia/Finlandia Estonia/Łotwa Estonia/Rosja Finlandia/Rosja Finlandia/Szwecja Wywodzi się z tego, że Szwecja nazywa Finlandię "żoną" i wyraźnie coś do niego czuje. Finlandia trochę boi się Szwecji, ale ci dwoje spędzają ze sobą dużo czasu i oboje są państwami nordyckimi. Nazwa tego shipu to SuFin '''(Finlandia mówi na Szwecje Su-san '''Germania/Starożytny Rzym Grecja/Japonia Grecja/Turcja Hiszpania/Włochy Południowe Holandia/Hiszpania Hong Kong/Islandia Hong Kong/Korea Islandia/Norwegia Islandia/Rosja Islandia/Turcja Japonia/Korea Japonia/Holandia Japonia/Włochy Północne Kanada/Kuba Kanada/Dania Kanada/Francja Kanada/Holandia Kanada/Norwegia Kanada/Prusy Paring powstał zapewne przez to, że Prusy są jednym z niewielu (lub jedynym) krajem zauważającym Kanadę Kanada/Rosja Niemcy/Prusy Paring o nazwie Germancest. Jest on kazirodztwem. Norwegia/Prusy Norwegia/Szwecja Litwa/Rosja Łotwa/Sealand Niemcy/Włochy Północne Strona główna: Niemcy/Włochy Północne * Niemcy i Włochy Północne * Znany jako: GerIta, Gertalia, Kwiecista para (お花夫婦) Najbadziej znany paring w Hetalii, który jest prawie kanonem. Jest związany z tym, że Włochy i Niemcy spędzają, że sobą wiele czasu, a nawet raz spali, że sobą w jednym łóżku. Włochy jest bardzo przywiązany do Niemcy, oraz na odwrót. Polska/Litwa Paring nazywany LietPol'em. Jest najpopularniejszym pairingiem z Polską. Jest on związany z przyjaźnią tych dwojga. Ma on także swoje odniesienie w historii (np. Unia Polsko-Litewska). Polska/Prusy Polska/Rosja Paring ten, nazywa się RusPol'em. Jest on coraz bardziej popularny. Ma wielu fanów mimo zachodzącej ich relacji, w anime. Polska/Włochy Północne Prusy/Włochy Północne Prusy/Rosja Rumunia/Bułgaria Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie/Chibitalia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Ship Kategoria:Paringi